


So Many Secrets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Other, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to keep so many secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Secret"

Sometimes it staggers me how many secrets we have to keep. Like in high school, it was all about the Slaying, and keeping that a secret. And then in college it was the trying new things and new relationships and our feelings for each other.

And then the fact that Dawn was a key, and Buffy's death, and then the house was full of Potentials and we couldn't act as closely around them. And now that we're out in the world beyond Sunnydale, the slaying a witchcraft are big secrets again, and dealing with so many other people, our arrangement had to be hidden even more. We even keep our relationship a secret from Giles, to a certain extent.

I know we cuddle on his couch while doing research, and he doesn't seem to notice other than to clean his glasses excessively, but I don't think he could handle the full truth.

It's just hard, keeping so many secrets.


End file.
